


Wendy's First Day

by pelin19



Series: Fate On The Pendant [5]
Category: Fate On The Pendant -peliny_, Original Work
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy Blake, uykuya teslim olmadan önce kulaklarındaki son ses Lex’in kahkahasıydı…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wendy's First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Meleğime...

Bond - Midnight Garden

Küçük, taş evin kapısında duran kız derin bir nefes aldı. Evin içinden gelen sesleri hala duyabiliyor, annesinin kahkahası hala kulağında, hafifçe gülümsedi. Üzerindeki siyah renkli kalın pelerine iyice sarılarak kendini gecenin soğuğundan korumaya çalıştı. Bütün öğleden sonrayı en yakın arkadaşının eğitim gününü dinleyerek geçirmişti ve şimdi sıra kendisindeydi. Gerçi Wendy Blake’inkine eğitim günü demek doğru olmazdı çünkü Tanrı Lex tüm meleklerinin gece yarısında toplanmasını rica etmişti.

Yüzüne çarpan rüzgar ağaç kabuğu rengi saçlarını uçuşturuyordu. Wendy, uzun saçlarının karışmasını önlemek için pelerininin kapüşonunu kafasına geçirdi ve rüzgarın itici gücüne karşı koymaya çalışarak meydana doğru yürümeye başladı. Geceyi seviyordu genç kız, gece ona huzur veriyordu. Gece çoğu zaman insanları korkuturdu, karanlıktı çünkü, karanlıkta başınıza her şey gelebilirdi ancak Wendy karanlığı ve siyahı seviyordu. Ancak karanlıkta kendisi olabiliyordu. 

Yıldızlar gökyüzünde pırlanta taneleri gibi parlayarak genç kızın adımlarını aydınlatıyordu. Yine etrafını izlemeye dalmış, gideceği yere geç kalmıştı. Yokuşun başından meydandaki heykelin önündeki kalabalığı gördü ve koşarak yokuşu indi. Koşmak ona göre değildi, Wendy gerçekten ama gerçekten zorunda kalmadıkça asla koşmazdı. Ancak kalabalığın arasında Leydi Sky’ın çoktan geldiğini gördüğünde koşmaya başlamıştı.  
Nefes nefese kalabalığın en arkasında yerini aldığında Leydi’nin sesini duydu. Kadının kelimeleri telaffuz edişi ve tonlaması çok farklıydı. Wendy bir an onun bu diyardan olmadığını düşünse de bu fikri çok saçma bularak kafasını salladı.

“Tüm meleklerimiz de burada olduğuna göre, artık yola koyulabiliriz. Pek çoğunuzun ormanı iyi bildiğini sanmıyorum o yüzden burada toplanmamızı ben önerdim. Beni izleyin.”  
Tüm melekler Leydi Sky’ın peşine düşerek sakin adımlarla yürümeye başladılar. Wendy, ilk gününde geç kaldığı için kendi kendini azarlarken istemsizce kolundaki iplerle oynamaya başladı. Bunlar annesinin ve bir Viva meleği olan ablasının onun için yaptığı koruma tılsımlarıydı. Hepsi birbirinden farklı büyülerle tılsımlanmıştı. Wendy, başta onlara itiraz etse de gün geçtikçe kolundaki iplere ve kumaş parçalarına alışmış, hatta onları sever olmuştu. Gergin olduğu anlarda onlarla oynamak da vazgeçemediği bir alışkanlık haline gelmişti. Elini bileğinden çekip, boynundaki Güneş biçimli kolyeye götürdü. Kolyenin varlığı hala garip hissettiriyordu, ancak genç kız bu garipliği seviyordu. Kolyesinin en sevdiği renklerde -siyah ve lacivert- olması da bunda büyük bir etkendi. Tanrıların renklerine söyleyecek bir şeyi yoktu fakat pembe veya sarı renkte parlayan bir kolyeyle dolaşabileceğini hiç sanmıyordu. 

Ormanın bildiği kısmından çıkıp, daha önce hiç görmediği bir tarafına geldiklerini fark etti Wendy. Ağaçlar sanki göğe ulaşmaya çalışan birer merdivenmişçesine uzun, ancak ne kadar uzun olurlarsa olsunlar gök her daim daha yüksekteydi. Wendy, alanı aydınlatan meşalelere bakınsa da bir tane bile göremediğinde bütün ışığın Ay’dan geldiğini fark etti. Kafasını kaldırıp gökyüzüne baktığında, simsiyah gökyüzündeki dolunay şeklindeki Ay’ı gördü. Ay, tüm yıl boyunca yalnızca iki gecede tüm haşmetiyle gökyüzünde görünürdü. Herkes tüm yıl boyunca Seçim gecesini ve Ay Tanrıları’nın doğumgünlerini beklerdi, sırf dolunayı görebilmek için. 

Leydi Sky adımlarını durdurunca, tüm melekler de durdu. Hepsi Leydi’nin neden tam bu noktada durduğunu, bu noktanın özelliğini anlamaya çalışsalar da başaramadılar. Çünkü gerçekten de bu alanın hiçbir özelliği yoktu, ne ormanın geri kalanından daha güzel ne de daha parlaktı. Wendy de bir süre etrafına bakındıktan sonra sırtını bir ağacın gövdesine yasladı. Gözleriyle koyu renkli çimenleri tararken minik, beyaz bir tüy parçası gördü. Acaba ne tür bir kuşun, hangi maceralara koşarken bu tüyü düşürdüğünü düşünerek eğilip tüyü parmaklarının arasına aldı. Kuşların kanatlarında şans taşıdığını anlatmıştı annesi ona, eğer bir kuş tüyüne sahip olursa, kuşların şansından bir parçaya saihp olacağını anlatmıştı. Bu yüzden küçüklüğünden beri kuş tüyü toplardı Wendy. 

Kırılan dal parçalarının ve ezilen çimlerin sesi duyulduğunda ağaçların arasından gelen adamı gördüler. Tanrı Lex, elleri ceplerinde, sanki ormanda gezintiye çıkmışçasına sakin adımlarla meleklerin yanına yürüyordu. Leydi Sky, onu gördüğünde krımızı kadife pelerininin eteklerini tutarak dizlerini kırdı ve selam verdi. Lex, meleğine kibarca gülümseyerek selamını geri iletti ve “Sky, nasılsın?” dedi.  
Başmelek, tanrısının sorusunu “Teşekkür ederim efendim.” diye yanıtladı. Bunun üzerine Lex, diğer meleklerine döndü, çimleri işaret ederek “Herkes kendine rahat bir köşe bulsun.” dedi.  
Melekler bir an şaşkınlıkla birbirlerine baksalar da Lex’in yan devrilmiş bir ağaç kütüğüne, Sky’ın da onun yanına oturduğunu gördüklerinde kendileri de oraya buraya oturmaya başladılar. Wendy hafifçe yosun tutmuş bir kayaya sırtını dayayarak oturdu. Ayakta nereye oturacağını bilemeyen gri saçlı bir kız gördüğünde kızın pelerininin ucunu yavaşça çekerek kendi yanını işaret etti. Kız, saçları gibi gri pelerinini toplayarak Wendy’nin yanına oturduktan sonra ona teşekkür etti. O sırada Lex konuşmaya başladı. 

“Hepinize merhaba, eğer olur da bilmeyeniniz varsa, benim adım Lex. Korku ve Rüya tanrısıyım.” Etrafta fısıltı şeklinde gülüşmeler duyulduğunda, Lex amacına ulaşmış, kendisi de gülümsedi. “Korku ve rüya birbirlerine zıt kavramlar gibi düşünülse de bence ikisi aynı temeli paylaşıyor. Bir şeyi istemek. Eğer bir şeyi çok, her şeyden çok istiyorsanız o bir süre sonra rüyaya dönüşür. Ama bir şeyi ne kadar az isterseniz, ne kadar kaçarsanız o da bir süre sonra korkuya dönüşür. En azından bunlar benim fikirlerim. Ve sırf ben tanrıyım diye körü körüne benim fikirlerime bağlanırsanız, gözümden düşersiniz bunu söyleyeyim. Biz, biz diyorum evet çünkü artık sizler de bu işin içindesiniz, daha soyut kavramlarla uğraşıyoruz. O yüzden yoruma ve düşünmeye müsait kavramlar olduklarını düşünüyorum. Burada yıllar boyunca korkularınızla başa çıkmayı ve rüyalarınızı gerçekleştirmeyi öğreneceksiniz.”  
“Ve yıldız bilimi.”  
“Ah, evet Sky, bir de yıldız bilimi ki bu alanın nasıl olup da benim eğitimime girdiği hakkında hiçbir fikrim yok.” 

Melekler tekrar kendi aralarında gülüştüklerinde, Sky muzipçe gülümsedi. Anlaşılan yıldız bilimini eğiteme sokan Leydi Sky’dı. “Gökyüzü büyük ve gizemli bir alan. İncelemek istediysem ne olmuş?” diyerek kendini savunmaya çalıştı. Lex, küçük bir kahkaha attıktan sonra bir şey demeden ayağa kalktı. “Elimden geldiğince uğramaya çalışacağım, söz veriyorum. Bir sonraki görüşmemize kadar, Ay’ın ve Güneş’in koruması altında kalın.” dedi ve geldiği gibi sakin adımlarla ormanın derinliklerinde kayboldu. 

Wendy, ikisinin ilişkisine hayran kalmış, Lex’in meleğini gerçekten önemsediğini görebilmişti. Bir gün kendisinin de o seviyeye gelip gelemeyeceğini düşündü istemsizce. Leydi Sky, onlara eğitimleriyle ilgili önemli şeyler anlatıyordu ancak Wendy’nin kafası başka alemlerdeydi. Yanındaki gri saçlı kızın kendi kendine “Gece mi?” sorusuyla eğitimlerinin geceleri olacağını anlamış, diğer şeyleri bir ara gri saçlı kıza sormayı aklının bir köşesine yazdı. Wendy farkında olmadan Leydi’nin konuşması bitmiş, onları tekrar peşine takarak ilk buluştukları noktaya geri götürdü. 

Genç kız, evdekileri uyandırmamaya çalışarak evinin kapısını araladı. Şöminenin önünde yatan kar beyazı köpeği kafasını kaldırıp onun geldiğini uyuşuk bakışlarla gördükten sonra kafasını geri patilerinin üzerine koydu. Wendy, parmaklarının ucunda odasına geçmeye çalışsa da salondaki koltuktan babasının “Wendy?” diye soran sesini duydu. “Evet, baba benim.” dedikten sonra koltuğa yaklaşarak babasının üzerindeki battaniyeyi düzeltti. Pelerinini çıkartıp üzerini değiştirmeye bile üşenerek kendini yatağına attı. Uykuya teslim olmadan önce kulaklarındaki son ses Lex’in kahkahasıydı…


End file.
